Memorias de un Black
by AprilOwen
Summary: ¿? SIRIUS ENAMORADO ¿? ¿Os habeis preguntado alguna vez, la historia de Canuto en Hogwarts? Harry se encuentra una carta de su padrino, y decide leerla. En la carta descubrira la historia de Sirius Black en la escuela, sus vivencias, sus romances. La historia que marco el significado de la vida de Sirius.


**La carta**

Harry estaba en su auto conduciendo por las calles de Londres, se dirigía a la casa de la Orden del Fénix. Le tocaba la revisión mensual que hacían entre los componentes de la orden. Cuando llego aparco su auto en frente y bajo –_Clic-clic_–. Cerro el coche, y como de costumbre los dos pisos se separaron y aprecio la casa. Entró, recorrió el largo pasillo y llego al comedor. Se detuvo a mirar que todo estuviera como siempre, y así fue. Luego subió, entro en las habitaciones de los Black. Reviso todas en poco tiempo, pero en la última puerta estaba el nombre de Sirius. Harry abrió la puerta y entro. No había entrado desde la muerte de su padrino, y de eso hacía ya mucho, pues ahora Harry ya estaba casado con la hermosa Ginny y, estaban esperando su segundo hijo. Harry se estaba paseando por el cuarto de su padrino, cuando algo le sorprendió en la mesita de noche, al lado de la cama. Había una carta y ponía su nombre

_Para Harry James Potter._

_De Canuto:_

Harry no sabía si abrir la carta, la mantuvo en su mano un par de segundos, y finalmente la abrió. Comenzó a leer:

_Querido Harry, sabes tan poco de mí. En esta carta te contare todo sobre el mejor año de mi vida en Hogwarts. Te contare todo lo que necesitas saber sobre mí. Si lees esta carta es porque hemos tenido poco tiempo para estar juntos. Pero no estés triste por eso, lo único que importa es que tuve el honor de conocerte, y recuerda que tus padres siempre te quisieron y cuidaron hasta el último momento de ti, al igual que yo. Léela, y no dejes de hacerlo hasta que acabes, hasta el final._

_Mi sexto año en Hogwarts comenzaba. Estábamos sentados en el vagón de Gryffindor, y mi cabina estaban mis amigos de todos los años. Pero esta vez alguien más estaba en nuestra cabina. Una joven muy bella, de ojos verdes, unos ojos bondadosos, su cabello era pelirrojo y brillaba con la sutil luz que entraba por el ventanal, era tú madre, la novia de Cornamenta, se hacía extraño para todos que estuviera con nosotros, pero nos caía muy bien y se instaló bien en el grupo. Ellos estaban sentados justo enfrente de mí al lado de Lunático. A mi lado estaba Colagusano. No recuerdo bien la conversación pero debatíamos sobre algo, no recuerdo sobre qué. Mantuvimos la conversación hasta que lleguemos, y bajemos del tren. Nos esperaba Hagrid, claro que estaba mucho más joven. Cogimos los carruajes, y nos llevaron al castillo, como tu bien sabrás. Todo iba genial, un año más en la escuela, pero ese año todo iba a cambiar, la forma de ver las cosas. La forma de pensar, la forma de ver la vida, y el sentido que a partir de ese día tendría._

_La cena pasó rápido, pronto estuvimos instalados en las habitaciones de Gryffindor. Yo dormía en la cama de siempre, y cada uno de los Merodeadores también. La primera noche fue como todas las primeras noches en Hogwarts. Como tu bien sabrás todos traemos caramelos que imitan sonidos o alguna que otra travesura propia de Merodeadores. Remus me conto que el mapa había estado en tus manos, así que sabrás que travesuras podían ser._

_La noche paso y pronto llegaría la mañana, y comenzaríamos las clases. Y con las clases los días poco a poco se iban volviendo iguales. Pero recuerdo una clase en especial, era la de transformaciones con Dumbledore, que todavía no era director. Los pupitres eran de dos, así que como siempre los Merodeadores se sentarían por parejas, pero en esa clase estaba Lily, y Cornamenta, tu padre, así que se sentó con ella y que tuve que sentarme en el único pupitre libre. Ya que deje a Peter y ha Remus sentarse juntos, por pura amabilidad (mentira perdí a tirar un galeón a cara o cruz). Así que me senté y comenzó la clase. Harry se te digo la verdad era un aburrimiento, transformaciones nunca fue lo mío. Poco después de que la clase empezara entro una chica de Gryffindor, que ya conocía claro, era April Owen, alta con el pelo oscuro, tenía unos ojos preciosos, oscuros y profundos, unas graciosas pecas alrededor de la nariz. Unos labios pequeños y carnosos, de color rosa intenso, sin pintar. Era especialmente hermosa. Nunca me había dado cuenta de ella, y eso que llevaba con nosotros desde los 11 años, pero nunca me había fijado en lo bella que era._

_-Perdón, siento el retraso pero tuve un contratiempo.- Su voz era dulce y clara._

_-No se preocupe señorita Owen, siente, aunque el único asiento libre es al lado del señor Black. _

_Yo aún miraba a esa hermosa chica, no me había dado cuenta de que el profesor Dumbledore estaba hablando. Vi cómo se acercaba a mí, se sentó a mi lado. Aun percibo su perfume, su olor a rosas. _

_La clase continúo, no nos dijimos nada, pero me moría de ganas de hablar con ella. –Me llamo Sirius Black, encantado-. Le dije con la voz entre cortada. _

_-Sirius, ya te conozco. Somos de Gryffindor. ¿Recuerdas?_

_-Emm… Si claro es verdad. Vaya cabeza la mía-. Aunque sabía quién era, no podía creer que April Owen fuera tan hermosa, jamás la había mirado con esos ojos. _

_La clase acabo muy rápido, y ella se marchó deprisa. Pero no me importo, sabía que cada día podría estar con ella en clase. Y poder mirarla y apreciar lo bella que era. Sus ojos llenos de bondad. Su voz, y su suave olor. _

Harry paro de leer, era tarde, tenía que volver a casa, o Ginny empezaría a cabrearse. Miro la carta, y dentro del sobre había muchas hojas, no puedo contarlas. Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo. Pensó en acabar de leerla en casa. Salió de la habitación, y cerró la puerta con melancolía.

Mientras salía de la casa, pensaba en Sirius. Porque no podía seguir aquí con él. Porque cuando tenía algo que realmente quería, lo perdía. No era justo, pero ahora tenía una familia que cuidar, unos hijos, una mujer. Y no podía vivir en el pasado. Ahora tenía que mirar al futuro a los ojos. Lo único que le quedaba era la carta de su padrino que acabaría de leerla en cuanto tuviera tiempo, tenía que leer la última memoria de un Black.

Subió al coche, y condujo. Al entrar su hijo mayor James Sirius salto a sus brazos, estaba en casa.

Espero que os haya gustado el primer cap de lo que sera una preciosa historia de amor

Porfavor dejar Comentarios, sera de gran ayuda

Saludos


End file.
